


Kiss me~

by baotaozi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Virgin Baek who isn't any longer a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baotaozi/pseuds/baotaozi
Summary: Little virgin Baekhyun x Fuckboy Chanyeol





	Kiss me~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys~  
> English is not my first language so please don't be to mean but write me if you know how I can skill my writing :3
> 
> So... Allons-y and have fun reading~  
> Hope you like it :3

_**PoV Baekhyun:** _

"Could you please stop staring at me? I'm not my sister who would do your damn homework for you so you don't need to do them by yourself!", Gosh, How could someone be more annoying than PARK CHANYEOL.

I hate him so much! He's so arrogant and always thinks that everyone would love him, do everything for him and want to be fucked by him. It doesn't matter to him if it is a girl or a boy. They just have to look good, maybe cute doesn't be annoying and they have to be really credulous so they wouldn't even thinking that he just plays with them.

Since a week or probably more his victim am I and yeah he might look good... what am I thinking? He looks really hot and I accept that I'm thinking that but he is also really annoying and dumb! He thinks that when other do his homework he would become better in our exams.

"Oh come on, I know you want my dick in your tight ass", Okay, I might want his dick and wouldn't he dumb everyone he was dating after he had his fun, I probably would say yes. But it is how it is so no, just no.

"Go away, I have a boyfriend so leave me the fuck alone", Yep, I have a boyfriend, his name is Oh Sehun. "What's wrong? Is he so worse in bed and he do it not hard enough?", I could laugh and cry.

The problem isn't that he doesn't do it right or hard enough, he doesn't do it in general! I haven't had my first time yet!

So since I could never do it with someone different then Sehun, since he is my boyfriend, I'm under fucked? "Shut up, go make somewhere else someone 'happy' and leave me alone. I don't know why I should talk with you about my sex life".

His head moved to my ear and where ever his breath is touching my skin, I got goose bumps. Making someone's heart beating so fast should be illegal. "Call me if he doesn't do it right or not good enough, okay cutie?", I swallowed, he was so near. If he would turn his heat a little bit to the left we would kiss!!

"Why do you think I would sleep with you? You know I have a boyfriend", how could he?

"That's a really easy question", he leaned a little bit back but just that much that we could see each other in our eyes, "because he cheats on you, so why aren't you doing the same to him what he does to you?"

"What are you talking about? Sehun would never cheat on me?!", with this words I jumped from my chair and ran out of the bibliothec, where I was studying.

"Call me if you've changed your mind!", his voice get covered by the door which crashed into the doorframe.

~~~~~

Sehun would never cheat on me!

...

...

...

Right?

Oh god, what has Chanyeol done to me? I even believed him that I couldn't trusted my own boyfriend!

The last time I have spoken to Chanyeol were now 6 six days ago and since then I've noticed that Sehun doesn't even have a little bit time for me.

Now I'm holding my phone in my hand and my thumb is flying about the call bottom. It is just a little klick and my relationship to Sehun would be definitive broken forever.

But in the end... He cheated on me first, right? Or is it just a lie from Chanyeol?

My phone ringed.

Unknown Number.

"Hello?" I picked up.  
"Hey Beauty, how are you?" - Chanyeol.  
"Who gave you my number?", How?  
"Let's just say, 'A friend' gave it to me. Now about my question?", A friend?  
"I'm fine... Why are you calling?", Why?  
"Good, I had the feeling you wanted to call me but you wasn't sure about it", that's creepy...

He reminds me kind of Kai but Kai is nice.

I would let him fuck me, I mean he's really hot and- What? Why have I thought this?

"Really? So you wanna get fucked by someone others than Sehun?", Okay, I correct myself, Why have I said this?

"I've said this loud? Fuck, okay listen, Forget it okay?".

"Why?", he pouted, "I won't forget it, you were cheating on you boyfriend, so...".

So what?

"...only when you're going to do me a favour", I have a bad feeling about this 'favour'.

"What kind of favour", do I really wanna know this?

"You are letting me fuck you, and in return I won't say your boyfriend that you wanna get fucked by Kai", he asked

"He wouldn't believe you!", I said gladly.

"Really? Why wouldn't he? I mean you never had sex together!".

"What? Where do you know it from? Has Kyungsoo told you this?", How could he know it?

I heard him laughing on the other side of the phone.

"So you really haven't had sex yet! Are you a virgin? And to your question, I said it just as joke", a joke? Oh god because of me he know that we haven't had sex!

"What if I am a virgin? Why does it matter to you?", I tried to calm down.  
Why does he asks?  
Do he wanna... Wanna be my first? No, he probably just want it to know so he could tell everyone!

Why am I even thinking about him taking my virginity.

"Than I would say that we make a different deal! I won't say anyone but you have to give me a blowjob, okay?", Just a Blowjob? Does he thinks I'm ugly? Or why doesn't he want to sleep with me anymore?!?

"A blowjob, nothing more? Okay! But you also don't talk about the blowjob, am I clearly?".

"Okay, Beauty! You know about Kai's Party next weekend, right? We meet there and you will do it there or I will tell E V E R Y O N E!", he said the last letters slow and clear.

I accepted it and he hanged up.

~~~~~

Now I am standing next to my best friend Kyungsoo and next to him is Kai, who is trying to flirt with Kyungie.

They would be really cute together!

I could feel a person looking at me, Chanyeol.

_**PoV Chanyeol:** _

I went to a room upstairs, which I know is free, and took Baekhyun with me.

"Do you know what you have to do?", I sat in the end of the guest bed in Kai's House.

He got on his knees and look from there up to me.

"Of course I know what to do", he said fast but looked kind of nervous down to my cock which is sadly still in my pants and not in his mouth.

"Than start!", He slowly opened my pants and took my cock out of my boxer.

Baekhyun begun taking my cock in his hands and moved with his head to it.

He licked with his cute tiny tongue over the tip of my large cock. He kissed it and slowly begun licking the whole length.

My cock was to big for him so he could just take a part of it in his small mouth.

Baekhyun begun moving his head and started sucking on it.

I moved my hips so he had to take more of it, even when it was impossible.

Even though he wasn't just to suck on someone's dick he was pretty good.

He begun using his tongue again, he was licking over my tip while sucking my whole length.

A little moan escaped my mouth, I clawed my fingers in his hair and pushed my cock deeper in his cute mouth.

All in one was he pretty cute, sadly he was loving that dump ass named Oh Sehun. What does he like about him? I'm definitely better in everything than him!

I mean who the hell wouldn't want to fuck someone cute and hot at the same time like Baekhyun?

He moved his mouth faster and I moaned louder.

_**PoV Baekhyun:** _

First I wasn't sure if I was doing it right but after he moaned I have known that it couldn't be that bad.

He was really big and from the beginning I have known that it would never fit in my mouth but I tried.

In the end he came in my mouth with a big load with I must all swallowed.

He hold my mouth closed so nothing would escape.

Chanyeols cum tasted really good and I have to say I want more but...Sehun.

I probably already cheated on him!

"What are you thinking about? You were pretty good", he praised me sweetly.

"Really?", I asked happy which caused him to laugh and nod.

"Yes, you were really good. Come!", Chanyeol taped right beside him, where I crawled fast at.

He put an arm around me and pulled me on his lap. I could feel his cock pressed against my butt, but I kind of enjoyed it so I began moving and rubbing my butt against his cock.

"Baekhyun, in your place I would stop it! If you keep moving your pretty and well formed ass against my cock I won't hold back and fuck you till sunrise", he whispered into my ear.

"What if this is, what I want you to do?", I asked quietly like he was.

He smirked at my words and so he began fucking me until we came about three times in the end?

 


End file.
